The invention relates to a method and a device for controlling a gear change, especially a pulling upshift, in a parallel-shift transmission of a vehicle.
In recent times, parallel-shift transmissions for use in passenger vehicles have been of increasing interest, especially because they enable fuel-consumption advantages over traditional automatic planetary transmissions.